Death In Less Than 1,000 Words
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: Cassandra Goode was one of the most twisted human beings I'd ever met. She was hurtful, even in death, and showed no emotions but hate and revenge. ONESHOT. T for Death.


_**Disclaimed: I own nothing but story line. **_

* * *

><p><em>Death In less than 1,000 words<em>

* * *

><p>Cassandra Goode was one of the most twisted human beings I'd ever met. She was hurtful, even in death, and showed no emotions but hate and revenge.<p>

I remember the day quite clearly for a particular reason, and that reason was she reminded me of a young boy who had cheated me not only once but twice; believe me that don't happen often. Rightly so, seeing as she was the boy's mother.

The boy had been in sticky situations his entire life, growing up with a monstrosity of a mother and an absentee father. It only made sense that he'd come close to the line of death more than once.

The boy was smart, with a kind heart that he didn't show. I vaguely remember a girl in the distorted memories but if you asked me— I don't think I could put a name and face to her. The boy, Zachary, or better known as Zach as I recall, was strong willed and desperate to have something of his own.

I met Zachary Goode the date of his fourteenth birthday, long before he found the girl one would call his saving grace. He had gone on some sort of mission to find his father; you know the one who wasn't around? Ever? Yeah; that one. Anyway he went to find his father and somewhere along the way he managed to get a knife lodged in between his ribs, cutting much too close to his heart and missing it by a fraction of a centimeter.

He almost died but I guess the guys upstairs decided his time living wasn't up and it was just a disruption of fate. I, however, did meet the boy—fleetingly of course— I'm quite sure he thinks of me of nothing but a strange distant dream humans so often have.

Back to the point: he escaped me once, which has happened before because sometime the angels and God screw up a little. He was already committed to my memory then because he was so young to cheat me— young lives like that don't usually get a second chance.

So I remembered him then, and I remember him from the next time better— in some sort of a dungeon where the girl was bent over him, weeping.  
>The girl was in tortuous pain; that much I can remember. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying, of him not being on the planet any longer.<p>

And I distinctly remember thinking: _I guess you're going to have to figure it out then. He's a goner_. Because I thought he would've died. Only few had cheated me twice. I don't know what brought him back that time; maybe it was the love of the girl, or maybe the deaths of people important to him that he still needed to avenge.

I left the boy that time, noting in my head that he was special and that when he died he it would be a glorious heroic death. Or something along those lines and I've yet to find out.

Anyway I knew when I met Cassandra Goode and skimmed through her memories I would find evidence of the boy. And I did.

He was her son, and she was the beastly mother who only wanted him as a prodigy of herself and followed in each and every one of her footsteps.

Zachary had other plans, making a path of his own completely backward from his mother's life; for that I congratulate him.

Cassandra was a twisted cracked remainder of a once intact soul. She'd been broke the abandonment of her mother and father as a young child and the relationships she'd never been strong enough to keep up with. An ugly life turned her soul bitter and dark and she longed for something more than she could ever want.

I don't know what it was (her memories only went so far back) but something had corrupted her to the point of evil. And I mean _evil_. Sinister and twisted evil.

It wasn't love she ever felt for her son. It was power; she adored the idea of having something in her complete control (Is it so hard now to think why Zach's father left?), and to her that happened to be her own flesh and blood.

When I came to collect the soul of Cassandra Goode there was hardly anything to collect. All that had remained after a life time of wrong doing was a charred black abyss that I certainly did not want anything to do with. I'm _death_, not the freaking devil (no we are _not_ the same thing_._) She was a gothic creature contorted with revenge among other things.

Cassandra Goode died by the hand of said son. Yes, he killed her, in cold blood, if you want to call it that. I'd say she deserved it. I'd say she deserved it long before Zach was even supposed to enter the world. It's impossible for me to feel remorse for the woman. I mean if you knew half the thing she'd done (This is too long a list for me to say in less than 1,000 words.) All you need to know is she died from her son's hatred for her. Oh and she was a psychotic bitch but that's okay— we knew that.

I have yet to meet her son. It's been approximately ten years since his mother's death and I've not seen a glimpse of him since. And if I'm being honest I'm a little disappointed. The boy is one for the story books, hence this story, and to me, speaking as death he was heroic; in his own way. Zachary Goode might have the most glorious death yet. And when I take him I know it will be with welcoming arms and his soul might be the purest thing I've ever seen. Because if it's one thing I'm sure of: Zachary Goode was a kind of god on the planet they call Earth.

* * *

><p>For the Record all of the above was exactly 999 words :)<p>

We're reading _the Book Thief _in Lit, so if you've ever read it you understand the whole death POV.

Yes, this story is told from the point of view of death. I got the inspiration for this story from _The Book Thief_ and also from Edgar Allen Poe and his twisted messed up stories.  
>I hope you guys liked it even though I know this Is far from my usual style of writing. But didn't want to right something cute and funny Instead came this sadistic twisted humorous story.<p>

Please Review.  
>Criticism (Constructive) Welcome ;)<p> 


End file.
